The present invention relates to a control member which fits on a pivot axle pivotally mounting one member to another and particularly to a torque control for use in connection with a vehicle accessory such as an armrest.
The mounting of vehicle accessories to one another for rotational movement between them typically is achieved utilizing a pivot axle on one member and some form of torque control on the other member, with the two members typically being fastened together utilizing a threaded fastener. In the vehicle armrest area, torque controls, which control the amount of force required for rotation of the armrest so it does not move too freely and which may provide detented locations of the armrest, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,882,807 and 4,953,259. In each of these patents, a torque control member is disclosed in which a resistance member rides within an arcuate slot upon pivotal motion of the armrest with respect to its support structure to provide a controlled torque for movement of the armrest. The torque control member is mounted to the support structure comprising a U-shaped mounting plate. A resistance member includes a threaded fastener for holding the armrest to the mounting structure.
More recently, armrests have been mounted to pivot axles using snap ring type connectors which are made of spring steel and which extend onto the opposite side of an armrest mounting aperture and engage a peripheral groove near the end of an armrest pivot axle for securing the armrest to the pivot axle. A polymeric torque control similar to that disclosed in the above-identified U.S. patents is employed with such construction and fixedly anchored to the armrest to provide torque control for the movement of the armrest. One difficulty with such mounting of the armrest to the pivot axle is that, once installed, access to the snap ring is difficult and requires a special tool which can, if not used carefully, damage the upholstery of the armrest. Thus, there exists a need for an improved mounting system for an armrest having an integrated torque control and one which is easy to assemble to the pivot axle extending either from the seat or other vehicle support member and which is relatively easily removed if necessary.